What Lies beneath
by AnimePassion2013
Summary: Kagura has had a hard life ever since she was born. Sesshomaru has been in frame and power since he was born. What will happen when these two worlds collide? Will Sesshomaru be able to help her belive again or will he leave her like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Why do I have to be dragged halfway around the world all because of a job?" I huffed pouting in my seat.  
>All of a sudden my grandmother swerves into a u-turn and pulls the car over. She turned around and slapped me across the face.<br>I stared at my grandmother while blood started to pour out of the side of my face because of her rings and nails mixed together.  
>"You should be grateful that someone on this planet decided to even consider a job for you, you ungrateful child." My grandmother adjusted her hair like if it had been messed up in the commotion.<br>I bowed my head down and said respectfully "Of course Grandmother, my apologies. I am grateful." All she did was look in her mirror and stated "You really should be. Oh and Kagura dear, you really shouldn't let blood drip in my car."  
>I looked up at her while a towel was thrown carelessly into my face. I started to clean her car first then I wiped my face clean, though there was a nasty bruise that was clear as the day. As my grandmother started to talk again my eyesight kept going in and out.<br>"Kagura, are you even listening to me?"  
>"Yes Grandmother" '<em>Even<em>_though__I'm__really__struggling__to__stay__awake.__My__head__hurts...__' __  
><em>"...when you see your parents you are to show them with respect. Do you understand me?" Kagura shook her head obediently. '_The__child__finally__learns__her__lesson__in__life.__I__should__have__slapped__some__sense__into__her__sooner__then__maybe__the__last__4__years__wouldn't__have__been__so__bad__by__dealing__with__an__ungrateful__child.'_ Ayashi thought with a frown.  
>I saw my grandmother with a frown on her face and that has never happened before. She believes that frowns cause wrinkles. I looked out the window and saw some children playing with their parents. "Grandmother, why was I with you all my life and not my parents?"<br>My grandmother's eyes turned so dark it was looking into a black hole. Then it was back to the cold, uncaring eyes in a blink of an eye. She turned toward me slightly and said" That is only your mothers place to explain, not mine."  
>I was shocked that she said that. "But Grand-"<br>She stopped the car suddenly cutting me off stating "We are here finally."  
>I looked outside and my mouth dropped open. It wasn't a house in front of me, it was like a castle. <em>'I'm<em>_supposed__to__live__in__there?'_I turned toward the driver's seat but my Grandmother was already unloading my bags on the sidewalk.  
>She opened my door and all but pushed me to the ground. "There you go, safe and sound. I brought you here. Now, how do you address me, Kagura?"<br>I started gritting my teeth together while I stood up and bowed to her as I spoke these words that made me want to puke. "Grandmother Ayashi, I am forever grateful to you for going out of your way for a child like myself to do a useless favor that is of no importance to you." I stayed bowing for it was not proper for me to raise my head unless she permits it so. I glanced at her from under my bangs and saw the utter most disgust in her eyes, "Grandmother?"  
>Now the look of disgust was gone placed by anger. "You do not address me until I say so" she backhanded me so hard I fell to the ground bleeding again. She reopened the wound that just started to somewhat heal.<br>I tried to pick myself and found the strength to do so. I heard her cry of alarm. _'I__was__thinking__that__just__maybe__for__once__she__would__care__what__happens__to__me__since__she__was__the__one__who__caused__it__but__I__was__wrong.'_  
>Ayashi screamed while franticly brushing at her clothes. "Look at what you did, you little brat. You got your disgusting demon blood on me and you made a couple of my nails break!"<br>_'I__stood__in__shock__as__she__really__watched__me__as__I__shivered__because__I__was__covered__in__my__own__blood__and__it__was__like__I__was__just__dirt__to__her.'_  
>She walked back to her car looked at me and smiled, a true one if I ever saw one and said "Oh and one more thing Kagura dear, you should be careful when walking. You do know it's not proper for young ladies to trip." she waved and drove off.<br>I sighed _'My__head__feels__like__it__'__s__going__to__explode'_I though as I weakly walked up to the door with my bags dragging on the ground while I leave a trail of blood. I finally reached the top and was about to knock on the door, but I never made it. Everything went black and I collapsed to the ground bleeding to death reaching out maybe someone would grab my hand…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**1 week later...**

I could hear the voices all around me but, I was closed off in the dark. I then saw two lights; the first was a bright white and blinding. The second one was a deep blood color calling out to me saying, "This blood that sheds is not your fault, for if you wake you should see."The voices spoke in a fast rhythmic pace. I started to feel my soul being pulled towards the white light. I started to struggle while my mind screamed "NO!" I forced myself to go towards the red light and when I got close enough I saw faces looking upon me; I wasn't sure who they were because everything was red. I forced my eyes open wide and blinked several times to clear my vision.

Out of the silence someone cried out my name in joy, then silent tears started coming from that person.

My mouth opened as the questions came forth, "Where am I and who are you?"

That person's tears slowly came to a stop.  
>My vision suddenly cleared and the faces became more visible. I thought I was looking in a mirror as I looked at three of the four individuals. The older woman who cried could have passed for my twin. Beside her there were two boys; the youngest boy appeared to look two years of age and the other boy looked about ten; the two of them also looked like me. I turned my head slightly to look at the man who didn't look like me. What I noticed more than anything was he wore a white coat. "Are you a doctor?" I asked.<p>

He looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes. He then looked at the others, "step out for a moment while I talk to Kagura."

I felt my heart beat uncontrollably while he closed the door.

He then turned towards me and sat down, "Kagura, yes I'm a doctor. Although I honestly can't say that I wish to save your life. You are a meaningless child in the world. You are a demon, though you look like a pathetic human and you are just as weak. If you want to make it out in the world you should be able to heal on your own, instead of taking up my valuable time. I'm surprised out of all the beatings Ayashi has given you that you couldn't at least become stronger."

I stared in shock, _'this person is supposed to be helping me?!' _I spoke up with what little courage I had, "So does this mean I'm never going to go home?"

He looked at me and laughed, "You really are a kid. If I were to kill you now everyone would know. It takes a real killer to do it right and not get caught. So don't worry you can leave today with your family. After all little girl, rule number one: Get inside the enemy's head." The doctor got up and left the room while my mother and two brothers came back in.

My mother threw herself onto my bed. "Oh Kagura, we are so glad that you're okay! We were really worried about you! What happened?"

I stared at my mother's face that was drenched in tears and decided not to worry her. "I'm okay mother," I smiled. '_It feels so weird to be near someone who actually cares about me. I can actually to my mother without being yelled at over anything I say._' I took a deep breath, "I tripped and hit my head, I think. It's not that bad though; I hardly feel the pain." I gave her a smile to give her reinsurance though I was very uncertain if this was the best way to calm her nerves. _'Should I tell her the truth? Who am I kidding? She might not believe such a story.' _I looked around noticing that somebody was missing from the group, "Mother, you in the letter you sent me you said that my father would be here as well. Where is he? I can't wait to meet him." I stated with a big grin.

All of a sudden everyone around me bowed their heads slightly. The surrounding air became very unsettling and unusually heavy.

My mother turned towards my brothers and asked them to leave the room.

I started to get scared. Turning my attention to my mother, I had to ask, "What happened? Where is my father?!"

Alyssa, my mother, looked towards the floor while gathering the courage to say what would break her daughter's heart. She took a deep breath, "Kagura, I'm sorry."

I stared at her not understanding the words she was saying. "Why do you have to apologize to me mother, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for making you wait here for me." I stated with a little laugh.

My mother did not laugh. She said in a low voice, "your father isn't here any longer. He packed his things and left right before you arrived." She fell silent waiting for her daughter's reaction.

"Why would my father leave before I get home to see him? Why would father do that to our family?" I had tears streaming down my face.

"Kagura, honey, please calm down! You still have me." She tried to comfort me.  
>I cracked a small smiled, and then I rethought her statement. <em>'Wait, what she mean "you still have me."?!<em> I looked at my mother, "What about my brothers?" I asked curiously to why she forgot about them.

"Your brothers have decided to go live with your father, so it's just going to be you and me basically. Sometimes your grandmother will be here when I go to work, so she can watch." My mother stated.

I frowned, _'I'll get in trouble with Grandmother Ayashi, there's a doctor who wants to kill me, and now I have no father or siblings! What else could go wrong?!' _

Just then, the doctor walked in with a smirk on his cold pale-looking face. He leaned against the doorway "You have a visitor, Kagura." With those words said he left.

I looked up and in the doorway stood my grandmother.

"Hello Kagura," She stated with a look of disgust on her face.


End file.
